The present disclosure relates to battery technology, and more particularly to an intelligent composable multi-function battery pack.
Batteries are in widespread use today. For example, Li-ion (lithium-ion) batteries can be found in laptops, mobile phones, electric bikes, electric cars, etc., while lead-acid batteries are typically used in uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems, etc.
These batteries are often only used in a single application. For example, batteries in electric bikes/electric cars are “tied” for use in electric bikes/electric cars. Separate/dedicated battery backup systems are installed at a home/unit level for powering lights, fans, etc. during peak demand and/or during outages. Similarly, separate/dedicated battery backups and/or diesel generators (DG) are installed at the apartment block/complex level for powering elevators, lighting shared areas, etc. Even cell phone towers (i.e. base stations) have separate/dedicated battery and/or DGs as source of backup because of power cuts/uncertainty in the availability of electricity.
Batteries are sized for worst-case usage, such that in typical applications an over-sized battery is effectively installed. Latent battery capacity and hence capital expenditures go unused. A significant fraction of battery capacity could be used for other purposes.